Hannah K's page
Why did fighting break out in 1455? Initial Hypothesis The immediate factors or events that turned the possibility of conflict into a reality •Henry VI's recovery (late 1454) •Feuds between nobles The factors that made conflict more likely bus still not certain •Henry VI's Illness (1453-54) •Henry VI's failure The factors that created the possibility of conflict •Public Opinion •Mutual fear (1455) •Enmity between York and Somerset Evidence to support the hypothesis The immediate factors or events that turned the possibility of conflict into a reality •Henry VI's recovery (late 1454)- with Henry's recovery in late 1454 came the release of the Duke of Somerset from his imprisonment. This resulted in the repeated outcast of the Duke of York from his central position in government during the absence of the King his led to both dukes being afraid that the other would attack in order to gain a more permanent important role in government, hence the battle of St. Albans in 1455, when York marched his troops to confront Somerset. Therefore, this factor turned the possibility of conflict into reality. •Feuds between nobles- the nobility were there to provide support to the king and offer advice when necessary. However, they were constantly feuding with one another which made it hard for the government to remain in control and make effective decisions. It also made it harder for the king to control his nobility, such as York and Somerset fighting at St. Albans as well as the constant conflict between the Nevilles and the Percys. The feud between York and Somerset eventually led to the battle of St. Albans, turning the possibility of conflict into a reality. The factors that made conflict more likely bus still not certain •Henry VI's illness (1453-54)- with the king being declared mental incapable in 1453 came the struggle for power between York and Somerset. Before this period, Somerset was successful in working with the King and it was York who became an outcast. However, with the king's mental collapse it was York who became the central figure in government and effectively took the role of the king's advisor and Somerset was imprisoned. This turned the possibility of conflict likely but not certain because it caused extreme tension between York and Somerset but Somerset was imprisoned so he had less control to do anything against York, so until his release upon Henry's recovery no fighting between the two sides occurred. •Henry VI's failure- Henry VI is considered by many as an incapable king who was to childlike to effectively run England. He was in severe debt and could not control nor keep his nobility happy. He gave away too much land, which is one of the reasons he was in debt, but this also led to him having less control on his nobility. He also favoured Somerset over York so York, who had a clear claim to the throne, was not pleased and made this clear to the King. This caused increased tension between York and Henry but also York and Somerset, who both wanted to be the King's 'right hand man'. This led to the possibility of conflict but this would not be certain until if or when either York or Somerset chose to take action. The factors that created the possibility of conflict •Public Opinion- a successful king should ensure that the public are content and generally do not hold much hatred against the Crown. If the public are unhappy any dukes who do not support the king could use this in their favor to build up an army to either attack the king or another duke. Similar to York and Somerset at St. Albans. This creates the possibility of conflict or a rebellion. •Mutual fear (1455)- in 1455 there was mutual fear between York and Somerset. They were both afraid that Henry would once again suffer a mental collapse and more severe consequences would become apparent. Somerset feared that York would repeat his previous action of pushing him out of the center of power by having him imprisoned. York feared being pushed further out from the center of power than he was after Henry's original illness as this would damage his claim on the throne, as well as the current power he holds. This could cause conflict as both dukes would want to stop themselves from being removed from the center of power so could fight each other to prevent this from happening. •Enmity between York and Somerset- after York was excluded from the center of power in 1455, after Henry VI's recovery, he was replaced by Somerset. A bitter feud between York and Somerset began and York was accused of having 'Kingly ambitions' due to him being the grandson of John of Gaunt, the son of King Edward III. He was also owed over £38,000 by the Crown so demanded that the King settled at least half of this debt or appoint him a more meaningful role. The king instead decided to remove him from England and appoint him to the lieutenancy of Ireland. A feud between two men who were very close in position to the king created the possibility of conflict because it resulted in the possibility of other noblemen choosing sides and having a split nobility would not be good for the stability of a country, as it would mean decisions could not be efficiently or effectively made. Summary of the King's illness (1453-54) The Kings illness in 1453 caused an immediate flare in violence as feuds between nobles became increasingly apparent. Therefore, although government continued to run it was far from running smoothly. This is down to Somerset and his fear of attempting to assert some control, although at this point he was considered the king's closest advisor. He was not the King and feared that any noblemen he punished would think this and turn against him, which could threaten his position. This resulted in a Great Council of nobles being summoned, including York, in an attempt to show unity and commitment within the nobility. This showed a certain degree of unity but York's attack on Somerset continued which resulted in Somerset being imprisoned without trial on the orders of the Duke of Norfolk, on behalf of York. This proved to be a turn around on the political situation as it was now York, not Somerset at the center of the government and until the king's illness there had been no sign of York challenging Somerset. However, there was still no physical conflict; Somerset was imprisoned so could not challenge York and with the already unstable government the nobles didn't want it. Therefore, his illness made conflict more likely because it was believed Somerset may retaliate if he was released due to him being incapable of doing so at this point it does not make it certain that conflict will occur. Summary of Harriss' argument/views Harriss states the 'descent into anarchy' which led to widespread violence and rioting was caused by the aftermath of the revolt and he then goes on to claim that any hope of reform or justice lies in the hands of the judicial commission and the arrival of York from Ireland. Harriss believes that with the arrival of York brings hope of an avenging messiah but also an increased threat to Henry and this is ultimately what prevents York from finding the place that he believes he deserves in the King's center of power: Fear. York believed he deserved a more important role compared to nobles such as Somerset due to him being heir apparent. However, the King's fear of him due to his support from the public makes it impossible for this to happen which leads an alliance between York and the nobility becoming unlikely. Harriss then argues that the King was simply not strong enough to effectively rule England and run his nobility which is why the conflict between York and other nobles occurred. Had the King been stronger he would of had less fear of York which would have led to York having a better position and him not having to consistently publicly prove that his loyalty was to King and country. Harriss also sees the Neville's and the Percy's as hugely influential families in this era. He shows how York simply having an alliance with the Neville's during his time as protector led to the Percy's joining in an act of defiance in order to be in a better position than the Neville's. He shows that severe and widespread conflict can come from the escalation of feuding families or nobles (York and Somerset) which shows how small scale conflict spread quickly. Although my opinion that the feuds between York and Somerset being a major reason for conflict at this time remains the same I have also began to consider the effects that other people had on the situation at the time such as the Neville's and the Percy's. As it was there support of either the Yorkists or the Lancastrians that could possible had lead to violence, as they became more fearful of each other and fear can easily cause violence.